


Whenever You Aren't Looking (and sometimes when you are)

by Tippytap



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: There are the things we say, and then there are those that are kept only in thought.What was it that was left unsaid?
Relationships: Mashiro Moritaka/Takagi Akito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Whenever You Aren't Looking (and sometimes when you are)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, probably not very canon compliant, and I don't even know if there's a fanbase for this anymore...but I kinda like it so here you go.

"I told you. I sit in the back."

_I watch you. Oh. Oh that sounds creepy. I don't mean it like that, I watch everyone. But still, you...you're special._

_You don't know it. How could you? We've never spoken._

_Well, I've said "hello" and "good morning", I don't think you've heard me…you wouldn't just ignore me. Would you?_

_But…I have drawings in my notebooks too. Miserable little things. Nothing at all like yours._

"What?"

_They are of you._

_My sketches are of you._

_What you look like when you are puzzling over a particularly hard problem. What you look like when you cup your chin in your hand and drift away when the lesson runs too long. That one day when something really good must've happened, because you couldn't stop that little smile all day. (I always meant to ask you about that. Maybe now sometime I will…)_

_and…what you look like when you are drawing… her….(I don't like that one...But I've yet to make myself erase it.)_

_Are you sure you really love her?_

_…okay._

_I have all of this and more, copied so terribly, so scribbly, in my notes. Oh we've only just begun (ha! not even begun), and already I know you so well…well enough to know that you won't even look at me._

_But maybe, maybe that will change? You have your ridiculous romantic ideals and I have mine_

_I think that mine might stand more of a chance. At least, we talked._

_And if everything goes as I have planned, we should be spending an awful lot of time together. Because no matter what, I want to create, too._

_Though of course there is the added bonus of sharing dreams and ideas…close spaces._

_Nothing for it but to become connected._

_But that could just be wildly hopeful thinking on my part. I have a tendency to shoot big..._

_I don't care! I refuse to consider this an impossibility, improbable sure fine, but not entirely unattainable._

_That's one of the reasons why I chose you, you see. Though I'm not lying about your art, or your skill. I would never think to demean you like that._

_So whatever. The point of all this is-_

"I want you to team up with me to create manga!"

_Say yes?_

**Author's Note:**

> I just...enjoyed this. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
